1. Field
Embodiments may relate to circuitry or logic to process data packets at a specific processor.
2. Background
A wearable device (or wearable sensing device) for health and wellness purposes may have a limited battery life based on processing and data buffering performed on the wearable device and based on form factor constraints, such as limited space and weight for larger batteries. A wearable device may have a battery life of 1-4 days, for example. Accordingly, sensor data may be offloaded from the wearable device to another electronic device, such as a smartphone. This may be done by continuously transferring data from the wearable device to the electronic device. However, this may decrease the battery life of the electronic device, such as battery life of the smartphone.